Saudade
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Colección de One-shot por la Marissonshipping Week 2018. Día 01: Pasado. día 02: Fan Art. Día 03: Flores. Día 04: Headcanon.
1. Racine (Alain)

**Sudade**

 _Es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Originaria del portugués, significa "soledad, nostalgia, añoranza", aunque el sonido y la textura de saudade expresan esos sentimientos mejor que ninguna otra palabra. Se trata de un tema sensible que provoca cierta vulnerabilidad y dolor._

* * *

 **Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 03 de Abril - Día 1: Pasado.**

* * *

 **Racine**

 ** _Parte 1_**

Envolvió el cuello del menor con una gruesa bufanda azul, le puso un gorro de lana y le entregó un par de guantes para que él se los pusiera solo mientras ella tomaba el bolso y se lo coloca en un hombro. Tomó las llaves de la casa y guardó su Pokeball en su bolsillo por si necesitaba ayuda de su Pokémon, dejó una nota en la mesa de la entrada y con eso tomó la mano de su hijo para salir de la casa.

El pequeño aún tenía algo de sueño, apenas y eran las siete de la mañana hora en que él acostumbraba recién estar despertando. Su madre caminaba apresurada por las frías calles de la Ciudad Relieve hacia la parada de autobús que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. A penas si habían personas en las calles más allá de algunos trabajadores encargados de limpiar las calles y quienes abrían sus tiendas muy temprano para los turistas y otros entrenadores.

El menor escuchó graznar a algunos Pokémon voladores que se encontraban en las cercanías y ella apresuró el paso al ver ya la parada de autobús.

— Madre… — Llamó él, ahogando un bostezo con su mano cubierta por los guantes con forma de Charmander.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó ella mirando hacia la calle por si se acercaba el autobús que debían tomar. — No tomaste desayuno, te traje un poco de fruta ¿Quieres?

— Si, por favor.

El autobús llegó en menos de una hora, tiempo en que el pequeño casi se queda dormido, con ayuda de un pasajero la mujer subió su pesado bolso mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos a medio sueño. Se quedaron en los asientos del final y al poco rato el vehículo partió de Ciudad Relieve hacia su destino, Ciudad Luminalia.

Ciudad Luminalia era notablemente más animada que ciudad relieve, incluso a estas horas de la mañana, ya iban a ser las 9 y aun le quedaba un par de calles por recorrer, con ese enorme bolso, su cartera y su hijo quien se había dormido en el viaje, no le quedó de otra que llamar a su Pokémon para recibir algo de ayuda, lo último que quería era que otro extraño le ayudase.

— Pangoro — Llamó a su Pokémon, este salió y ahogó un enorme bostezo, seguramente por que rara vez su entrenadora le llamaba a estas horas de la mañana. — ¿Puedes cargar el bolso por mí?

Pangoro accedió sin rechistar, tomando el bolso con uno de sus brazos como si levantase una almohada grande y liviana. La mujer pudo concentrarse en cargar a su dormido niño y seguir su camino, la gente del lugar la saludaba aun si no se conocían, pensando quizás que era alguna entrenadora o una turista, la ciudad era muy famosa para ambos tipos de viajeros, por los hermosos eventos en restaurantes, el gimnasio por su puesto y el Laboratorio de cierto profesor que estaba ganando mucha fama debido a sus estudios en un ámbito de los Pokémon muy nuevo para el resto del mundo: La mega evolución.

— ¿Lorraine? — Escuchó una voz cerca de ella y volteo hacia un lado al escuchar su nombre. — Creí que llegarías más tarde…

— Hubo un cambio de planes aunque de todas formas tengo copia de la llave — Contestó tranquila, se acercó hacia la otra mujer con cautela de no despertar al pequeño y fue seguida muy de cerca por Pangoro. — Hace mucho que no te veía, Sophie.

— Tú no has cambiado — Sophie le sonríe, saluda a la mujer con la mirada y de paso al Pangoro quien no parece muy amistoso.

Ambas mujeres caminan por la calle principal hasta llegar a la intersección para dirigirse a su destino, Sophie abre la puerta y deja pasar a la mujer ofreciéndole una taza de café.

— Puedes dejar que el pequeño descanse en mi habitación.

— Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

Lorraine sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y camina hasta la ya conocida habitación de Sophie, pues hace tiempo esa fue su propia habitación, dejó a su hijo sobre la cama, apartando algunas mantas y sacando el exceso de ropa y sus zapatos, el pequeño duerme profundamente y no se da cuenta de que es dejado en aquella extraña habitación.

Ya en la sala, ambas están conversando sobre algunos temas triviales.

— ¿Y Suri? —Pregunta Sophie después de unos momentos de charla casual, Lorraine baja la mirada y suspira.

— Salió con su padre, mañana me la va a traer de vuelta — toma un largo sorbo de café a pesar de la temperatura de la taza.

Sophie traga saliva y trata de cambiar el tema, comentando algún incidente menor que habían tenido en el laboratorio por la falta de organización de Sycamore. Lorraine lo nota y deja pasar el tema, vuelve a concentrar su atención en las bromas de la asistente sobre el profesor y mira atenta su café a mitad de beber.

Pasaron las horas y en la sala se presentó Sycamore, con una caja que había ido buscar a un pueblo cercano, pasó saludando con la mirada a ambas mujeres mientras pasaba a dejar la caja en la sala de al lado. Sophie le siguió de inmediato para revisar los nuevos papeles sobre la investigación que le habían otorgado al profesor después de insistir durante años.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sycamore apareció en la sala de estar para saludar a su hermana.

— Creí que llegarías más…

— Sí, sí, lo sé, ahórrate el comentario. — Terminó de tomar su café y movió su mano en dirección al hombre desinteresado. — Vine a pedirte un enorme favor a cambio de algo claro está.

— Entonces es un trato ¿No?

— Algo así — Hizo una pausa, jugando con el anillo en uno de sus dedos — Pero como es entre hermanos pues, suena mucho más lindo que me hagas un favor.

— Imagino lo que me pedirás. — Dejo escapar un suspiro junto a una sonrisa cansada.

— Eso hará las cosas más fáciles, Tine.

— Aun me dan escalofríos cuando me llamas así…

— No seas estúpido, hermanito.

— Lo cuidaré, no te preocupes, y a la pequeña Suri también.

— Estoy más preocupada por Aly — Le interrumpió levantándose del sofá y cruzándose de brazos — Susu seguramente prefiera quedarse con su padre, Aly por otra parte, estará mejor aquí, contigo.

Agustine Sycamore dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mirando fijamente como los músculos de su hermana mayor se tensaban.

— El divorcio no ha sido fácil.

— Con él no tengo problemas, es con Susu y Aly, no sé si entiendan el por qué…

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, jamás. — Toma aire tras una pausa. — Pero tampoco me arrepiento de compartir todos esos años con ellos.

Lorraine se encogió de hombros, y sonrió con melancolía, después de unos segundos escuchó el llamado de su hijo Alain desde el segundo piso. El pequeño lloraba, segur por no reconocer el cuarto y hallarse solo en ese lugar extraño.

Sycamore vio atento como ella corría escalera arriba, con voz suave nombrando a su hijo. Al poco rato ella bajó junto al pequeño "Aly" quien aún mantenía una cara somnolienta y un pequeño rastro de lágrimas por el llanto de antes.

— ¿Recuerdas al tío Tine?

El pequeño asintió despacio, apretando el agarre de la mano de su madre y dando un paso hacia atrás. Sycamore se arrodillo a su altura y extendió su mano para saludar a su sobrino.

— Hola Alain, ¿Dormiste bien?

— Tengo hambre… — Murmuró algo avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a las personas, mucho menos a los adultos.

Alain buscó con la mirada algo, Sycamore llevó su mirada hacia su hermana quien le hizo una señal con su mano libre, elevando dos dedos.

— ¿Buscar a Lina? — Preguntó de pronto el hombre, sobresaltando al menor quien se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre y susurró un _sí_ tan despacio que si no fuera por el silencio del lugar se habría perdido. — Ella llegó ayer, te espera en el patio…

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla mientras te preparo algo? — Sugirió Lorraine el menor asintió mucho más confiado y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana que hasta donde recordaba era hacia el enorme patio del Tío Tine.

— Ha crecido mucho…

— Cuídalo mucho.

Sycamore iba a decir algo, pero la mirada perdida de la mujer a su lado le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Su hermana no estaba pidiendo consejo alguno, ya no, tampoco quería críticas ni opiniones, solo el apoyo de su familia en esta etapa de su vida.

Sophie apareció por la puerta de la sala del laboratorio principal, y los tres adultos se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un poco de té y prepararle algo de comer al pequeño _Aly_.

Pronto ese paseo se volvería rutina. Una en la que los tres compartirán la mañana junto al pequeño.

Una que no duraría mucho tiempo hasta que la madre del muchacho se obsesionara con su trabajo y poco a poco perdiera a uno de sus tesoros.

* * *

— ¡Lina, baja de ahí! — Gritó con fuerza un joven de cabellos azulados oscuros, tenía la ropa llena de tierra y varios rasguños en el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos demostrando que estaba más que harto de la actitud del Pokémon.

— Arceus mío, ¿Volvió a meterse en ese árbol? — Se quejó Cosette, con la ropa igual de sucia que el muchacho. — Escala muy rápido para ser tan vieja.

Una bola sombra aterrizó muy cerca de los pies de la mujer quien dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustada.

— Parece ofendida… — Murmuró Alain divertido.

— Muérete — Escupió Cosette molesta y marchándose del patio para asearse de una buena vez.

Alain volvió su atención a la vieja Linoone que se lamía las patas sobre las ramas del árbol más viejo del laboratorio.

— ¡Alain, tienes una llamada! — Gritó el profesor Sycamore desde dentro del laboratorio. El muchacho giró la cabeza preguntando con la mirada quien le estaría llamando. — Es…

El profesor hizo una pausa que Alain comprendió de inmediato.

— No quiero hablar con ella.

— Deberías por lo menos saludarla.

— Dígale de mi parte que se puede ir a la…

— ¡Alain! — Le regañó antes de que dijera una sola palabra más. — Lorraine está al teléfono y quiere hablarte.

Lina la Linoone alzó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, dio un salto desde el árbol, usando la cabeza del muchacho como trampolín y entrando a la sala, para ir a ver a su querida entrenadora después de tanto tiempo separadas, creyendo que ella estaría en cuerpo y alma en ese lugar, más sólo vio su rostro en una pantalla, estaba usando lentes, y llevaba un labial rojo, color que no le había victo nunca más le daba un toque muy maduro.

Detrás de todos esos años y estrés sobre el rostro de aquella mujer, aún estaba su querida entrenadora.

— ¡L-Lina! — en cuanto ella levantó la vista de su escritorio pudo ver a la Linoone apegando su nariz oscura a la pantalla, olfateando y rasguñando para ver si podía entrar. — Oh pequeña, tanto tiempo…

Colocó su mano en la pantalla, como si a través del vidrio del teléfono pudiera sentir el calor de su mejor amiga, más no fue así.

Miró de reojo hacia el cuarto, notando como se asomaba por la puerta tratando de ocultarse en vano de la inquisitiva vista de su progenitora.

— Ey, Lina, ¿sabes?

Comenzó a relatar a sabiendas de que Alain escuchaba a lo lejos, su Linoone se quedó sentada frente a la pantalla, escuchando la suave voz de su entrenadora.

— Voy a salir de Kalos, iré a Unova, debo cerrar un contrato importante así que me ausentaré unos meses mientras hago eso, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Es muy importante.

Lina asintió repetidas veces rasguñando el escritorio con sus garras, y haciendo pequeños gemidos para comunicarse con ella.

— Cuida de Aly, por mí. — Hizo una pausa paseando su vista desde su Linoone hasta la silueta de su hijo. — Sé que él está molesto conmigo pero aún necesita que lo protejan.

La Linoone asintió y corrió por la sala hasta los pies del muchacho, quien fruncía el ceño notoriamente molesto pero también triste. Fijó su mirada en la Pokémon y le sonrió de lado, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta nuevamente por culpa de su madre.

— Cuídate Aly, tu hermana te manda saludos.

La llamada se cortó, y Alain miró de reojo a la enorme pantalla ennegrecida por la ausencia de su madre. Más no entró en la sala, sus pasos se dirigieron al patio, dónde aún tenía cosas que hacer para ayudar en la casa de su tío el profesor Sycamore, dejó de lado la mezcla de sentimientos que le provocaba ella, y se concentró en los Pokémon, Lina le siguió de cerca, subiendo a su hombro a modo de consuelo y procurando cumplir la promesa hacia su querida entrenadora.

Cuidaría a ese muchacho de su parte, hasta que ella volviera.

Por qué, ella iba a volver a casa ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **...**

N/A: Sobre el fanfic, esta es la primera parte, en un rato les dejo la segunda que se centra en Mairin y una parte de su pasado. Más detalles sobre la familia de Alain los revelaré en un fanfic en el que aún estoy trabajando sobre ellos, saldrá más adelante... espero.

Algunas aclaraciones que creo pertinentes:

Bueno... Lorraine es la madre de Alain, hermana mayor de Agustine Sycamore, alias Tine. Ella tiene la manía de nombrar a la gente que quiere mucho con motes femeninos, da igual si es hombre o mujer. Así como le dice _Tine_ a su hermano, llama _Aly_ a Alain y _Susu_ a Suri su segunda hija. Aún no revelaré al padre de Alain, ni su nombre se aguantan :P

Sí, por si no quedó claro, Lorraine y el padre de Alain se divorciaron. Pasan que cosas xDD Las familias nucleares están sobrevaloradas, ¡Denme familias rotas por el paso de los años!

Okno...


	2. Racine (Mairin)

**Sudade**

 _Es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Originaria del portugués, significa "soledad, nostalgia, añoranza", aunque el sonido y la textura de saudade expresan esos sentimientos mejor que ninguna otra palabra. Se trata de un tema sensible que provoca cierta vulnerabilidad y dolor._

* * *

 **Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 03 de Abril - Día 1: Pasado.**

* * *

 **Racine**

 **Parte 2**

Y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se marchó.

Aún lo recuerda.

En la madrugada de su noveno cumpleaños, la menor de la casa se levantó demasiado temprano, quería un vaso de agua así que bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, es una costumbre que tenía de pequeña y aun ahora que viaja por regiones continúa con ello.

El viento helado y fresco que se sentía siempre en ese rincón de la ciudad minutos antes del amanecer llamó su atención junto al ruido del cierre de una mochila y murmullos, tratando de silenciar al que reconoció como el mejor amigo Pokémon de él.

La silueta de Edmond Borgoña se endereza, contra la luz que viene de la calle. Parece que tiene todo listo para salir aunque acabará de llegar a casa después de dos años de ausencia en su propio viaje Pokémon, se pone la mochila al hombro y deja un sobre en la mesa que está al lado de la entrada. Vuelve a hacer callar al Pokémon que esta vez apunta a la dirección en donde se encuentra la pequeña somnolienta.

Ella no sabe que pasa exactamente.

¿A dónde irá esta hora de la madrugada?

ꟷ Edmond… ꟷ Murmura la menos y el otro voltea con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. ꟷ ¿Qué haces?

ꟷ Mairin ꟷ Da un paso hacia adelante y baja las manos ꟷ Es muy temprano para que estés despierta.

Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, se siente alterado por verla ahí, pero trata con todas sus fuerzas de aparentar que nada está pasando, que no está tratando de irse sin avisar a nadie en la casa sobre su nuevo viaje, esta vez sin un objetivo fijo en mente.

ꟷ Vas a salir… ¿No?

Él hace una pausa tras esa pregunta, aprieta la mandíbula y da unos pasos hacia la menor con cautela, el ver su rostro lleno de incertidumbre le inquieta. No quiere preocuparla más.

Él tiene cosas que resolver sólo.

ꟷ Mairin, escúchame ꟷ Vuelve a hacer una pausa y presiona sus labios en una línea ꟷ Necesito hacer este viaje.

ꟷ P-Pero acabas de llegar…

ꟷ Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. ꟷ Se sienta sobre una de sus piernas cerca de su hermanita, pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno y baja la mirada unos segundos.

Era difícil explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía del todo.

Chatot comienza a graznar y recibió un manotazo para que se alejara, voló hacia la puerta y comenzó a limpiarse una de sus alas, indiferente al ceño fruncido de su entrenador.

ꟷ Necesito hacer este viaje ꟷ Continuó él como si pidiera permiso aunque ya haya tomado su decisión.

ꟷ ¿Por qué?

ꟷ Ya lo entenderás, cuando hagas tu propio viaje.

ꟷ Vendrás a verme cuando yo deba ir ¿Cierto? ꟷ Suplico ella tomando la mano que reposaba en su hombro y apretándola entre las suyas.

ꟷ No lo sé… pero, tendremos una batalla cuando seas toda una entrenadora Pokémon ꟷ Ni él mismo estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero necesitaba tranquilizar aunque sea un poco a su hermanita ꟷ ¿Qué te parece?

Mairin infló sus mejillas y asintió de mala gana, en efecto, ella tampoco se tragaba esa mentira, pero aceptó de cierta manera, aunque ambos saben de sobre manera que no se volverán a ver en mucho tiempo.

ꟷ Siempre fuiste muy malo mintiendo ꟷ Comentó sentada desde el final de las escaleras, con su camisón blanco y su cabello trenzado, afirmaba su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. ꟷ Como papá.

ꟷ Aria, ¿Tú también? ꟷ Edmond suspiró.

Su intento de irse silenciosamente en la madrugada estaba oficialmente hecho un desastre.

ꟷ Puede que Mairin acepte eso, pero yo no. ꟷ Le regañó la chica, bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos ꟷ Promete que por lo menos llamaras cuando Mairin comience su viaje.

Aria había llegado al lado de ellos y tomó la mano de Mairin para atraerla hacia ella, como si fuese una amenaza hacia el mayor. La menor se dejó llevar, convirtiéndose en cómplice de la amenaza de su hermana. A Edmond no le quedó mucho en lo que pensar, adoraba a sus dos hermanas, y eran justamente su punto débil.

Aunque también su punto más fuerte.

ꟷ Esta… bien ꟷ Murmuró pasando su mano detrás de su cuello. ꟷ Llamaré, lo prometo.

ꟷ ¡Muchas gracias, Edmond!

Mairin sonrió y dio un salto para abrazar a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas, siendo silenciada tanto por Aria como Edmond por el ruido, si sus padres se levantaban esto sería realmente un desastre familiar y no necesitaban eso ahora. Es un tema entre hermanos, que los adultos sigan durmiendo hasta mañana.

ꟷ Dale a papá y mamá la carta que dejé en la mesita ꟷ Le rogó a Aria dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mairin quien reía en silencio, más o menos.

ꟷ Dalo por hecho.

ꟷ Suerte con la corona ꟷ Edmond le guiña un ojo ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su hermana. Mientras la otra colocaba sus manos sobre su boca para silencias su risa de felicidad.

ꟷ Esa corona ya es mía ꟷ Presumió con orgullo ꟷ Cuando vuelvas a Kalos verás miles de carteles con mi nombre en ellos.

ꟷ ¡Y el título de Reina de Kalos! ꟷ Continuó Mairin levantando las manos en celebración.

La menor de los Borgoña ahogó un bostezo lo que le indicó a los mayores que ya el sueño le estaba venciendo y Mairin aún no estaba a buen nivel como para derrotarlo, con eso, Aria la dejó sentada en las escaleras y que los esperara ahí.

Le prometió que esta noche dormirían juntas y que de desayuno pedirían pancake con mermelada de bayas.

ꟷ Ten un buen viaje ꟷ Le sonrió como despedida Aria, mientras le colocaba una manta a Mairin para que no se pasara de frío.

ꟷ ¿No preguntarás por qué me voy?

ꟷ Es por lo que dijo ya sabes quién hace tiempo ¿no? ꟷ Ella cerró los ojos y dejó pasar aire tibio por sus labios. ꟷ Irás por respuestas…

ꟷ No quiero que ese problema las afecte a ustedes ꟷ Trató de explicar su justificación, pero la negación de Aria mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro le hizo quedarse callado.

Aria no le pedía explicaciones, ella ya sabía el por qué y lo que iría a buscar. Era tan consciente de la situación que rodeaba a Mairin como él, la misma poca información pero con los posibles peligros que podían afectarla.

ꟷ Por favor, llámala de vez en cuando.

ꟷ Haré lo posible…

El estornudo de Mairin asustó por unos segundos a ambos, voltearon a verla y ella se frotaba uno de sus ojos como si hubiese despertado hace poco, para suerte de ambos.

ꟷ Nos vemos.

Edmond colocó su mochila al hombro y chatot voló hasta su hombro para graznar a modo de despedida. Apresuró el paso sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo con una idea en mente, comenzar un viaje lejos de esa ciudad y encontrar algo, no sabía la forma, no si era una persona o un objeto o un Pokémon.

¿Qué forma podría tener la verdad?

* * *

 **...**

Aclaraciones y comentarios tontos (?)

Estoy segura que alguna vez les dije que tengo el headcanon de que Mairin y Aria son hermanas, si no es así pues... eso xDD ¡Ah! y también creé un OC llamado Edmond que es el hermano mayor de ellas. Es entrenador.

Mi apellido fanon para Mairin y toda su familia es Borgoña, que viene de un trago que hacen en mi familia para navidad u otras fiestas con vino tinto y frutos rojos como frutillas, es dulce y tiene ese tono rojizo-rosa-magenta (?) del cabello de Mairin y Aria. Es rico y suena lindo como apellido xD

Antes de que sean las doce y termine el día, esta es la última parte del primer tema de la Marissonshipping week 2018. Ahora si me disculán, debo ir a escribir el de pasado mañana que aún no termino.


	3. Retratos escondidos

**Sudade**

 _Es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Originaria del portugués, significa "soledad, nostalgia, añoranza", aunque el sonido y la textura de saudade expresan esos sentimientos mejor que ninguna otra palabra. Se trata de un tema sensible que provoca cierta vulnerabilidad y dolor._

* * *

 **Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 04 de Abril - Día 2: Fan Art**

* * *

 **Retratos escondidos.**

Los colores se le subieron a la cara en cuanto ojeó por accidente aquella croquera que se notaba muy vieja y gastada, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ordenar esa parte de la casa? Mairin le había dicho que no debía meterse a su estudio mientras ella estaba fuera, que ella se encargaría de ordenarlo por qué él no sabía cómo cuidar materiales de arte, que ella y sólo ella entendía su desorden.

Añadió un par de comentarios sobre el fen-shui que Alain no entendió por no estar familiarizado con esas cosas místicas, de todas formas. Recordaría no entrar a ese cuarto.

La primera hoja era claramente un boceto de los primeros meses en que viajaron, los trazos eran muy marcados y gruesos, el coloreado simple y sin un fondo definido. Los siguientes eran similares, aunque recalcando la falta de proporciones y anatomía en las personas más los Pokémon si estaban bastante bien definidos.

Pero al cabo de unas treinta hojas con dibujos infantiles, venía los que podía considerado –sin ser el un experto en arte ni mucho menos – obras espléndidas. No estaba muy seguro de que qué etapa de su vida ella habría dibujado, si fue cuando se separaron o cuando ella se tomó unas vacaciones con su amiga Iris en Almia.

El avance era notorio, los paisajes estaban pintados en acuarelas de tonos claros y agradables, daban una sensación muy relajante, varios retratos de Pokémon del lugar estaban en las páginas siguientes y para su asombro, un retrato de él en acuarelas.

Trazos finos y delicados viajaban por la hoja, pinceladas suaves, de sus característicos tonos azules y morados, usando el negro como un complemento perfecto a su retrato, más no daba un aire sombrío o de seriedad. Al contrario, captaba el momento exacto en que él sonreía a alguno de sus Pokémon después de una buena batalla Pokémon.

Lo sabe por qué puede leer unas pequeñas anotaciones en una de las orillas de la página.

" _Alain está felicitando a Weavile, ¡Han ganado de nuevo! Son muy fuertes juntos_ "

Traga saliva y pasa la página, siente que no debe seguir mirando pero la curiosidad de verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de alguien como Mairin es mucho más fuerte que el sentido de privacidad de su novia.

Varios dibujos junto a sus Pokémon aparecen tras ese, emitiendo las mismas sensaciones que le avergüenzan y le alegran a partes iguales. De pronto se sienta sobre el sofá lleno de bocetos erróneos que ella a lanzado por ahí – por qué Mairin es un desastre en su propio ambiente artístico- deja la croquera sobre sus piernas.

Con lápices pasteles está otro retrato de él, en una pose diferente, sostiene el trofeo de la Liga Kalos con una mirada inocente y un brillo que él no sabe si posee. No está sonriendo, más la manera en que los trazos de los lápices son tan suaves que da un aire de melancolía e inocencia, como si después de aquello no se hubiera desatado una catástrofe enorme sobre Lumimalia.

Aparecen otros tres dibujos con la misma técnica, uno de ellos se ve a sí mismo de espaldas corriendo hacia lo que parece la luz, y dejando detrás un camino de tonos rojos y negros que le recuerdan al campo de batalla contra Lysandre.

El segundo, es de él sosteniendo a Chespie cuando aún era una Chespin, entre sus brazos la Pokémon está aún dormida pero ya no está el brillo verdoso que la aquejaba y por ese momento ambos creyeron que todo lo relacionado a ese incidente terminaba ahí mismo. Los lápices pasteles se concentraban en remarcar un ambiente de esperanza, o eso se le vino a la mente mientras pasaba con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos sobre la hoja.

El tercer dibujo retrataba a Charizard con Chespie volviendo a verde después de mucho tiempo, Alain recordaba muy bien ese momento, ambos estaban llorando y Chespie se abalanzó sobre Charizard como si de años que no se mirasen. Mairin también lloraba mientras los veía, y él no se lo permitió más consoló a Mairin y a los dos Pokémon, era demasiada la felicidad que sentía en ese momento como para dejar que las lágrimas lo delatasen.

Las siguientes hojas estaban llenas de bocetos a lápiz grafito de sus poses de batalla, como sostenía su Mega-pulsera, como la elevaba junto al brillo de aquella energía, como lanzaba una pokeball, cuando ordenaba un ataque como lanzallamas, tajo aéreo, Garra dragón – de esta habían más bocetos y Alain no sabe muy bien por qué – Viento hielo, pulso umbrío.

" _Hasta ahora_ " Pensó Alain muy sorprendido " _No había notado que posaba tanto en batalla_ "

Eso significaba que Mairin lo había observado mucho, y que sabía más cosas de él de lo que se imaginó, ese pensamiento le hizo muy feliz.

Otros bocetos más de sus celebraciones de victoria, abrazando a algunos de sus Pokémon, Charizard, Weavile, Tyranitar, Metagross, entro otros.

El siguiente dibujo le mostro a sí mismo en carboncillo mientras dormía con Chespie evolucionado a un enorme Chesnaught a un lado, ambos con un rostro de estar profundamente dormidos, apoyados en un árbol junto a varias flores silvestres de tonos rosas.

Había demasiado detalle en el dibujo y reconoció sus ropas del viaje a Unova. Estaba casi seguro que a memoria tan solo no se conseguía tanto detalle y menos en una técnica como la es el carboncillo, ¿ella lo había dibujado en ese mismo momento? Mientras él dormía ella se había pasado una tarde dibujándolo en ver de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Su mirada se quedó plantada en el suelo lleno de papeles arrugados y puntas de lápices de colores, y un calor muy molesto se concentró en sus mejillas con la idea de ser observado de tal manera por tanto tiempo por su novia.

Sobre todo en la época en que aún eran sólo amigos.

ꟷ D-Demonios Mairin ꟷ Susurró cubriéndose la boca como si alguien fuese a escucharlo.

Estaba solo en casa, todos sus Pokémon estaban en el patio huyendo del aseo que al él le gustaba hacer en casa una vez a la semana.

Tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de volver a registrar la croquera con paciencia, eran muchas las sensaciones que tenía ahora mismo como para llevarse más sorpresas tan rápido. Era increíble como ella aún sin estar presente le provocaba tantas cosas.

¡Sólo eran dibujos!

Muy buenos por cierto, y así mismo era sorprendente todo lo que le transmitían a él solamente. ¿Qué habría estado pensando ella mientras lo retrataba? Y por Giratina, por qué tenía una croquera llena de dibujos sobre él, está seguro de que no es tan interesante ni llamativo como para ser la inspiración de algún artista.

Menos de Mairin, quien tiene un talento increíble para la ilustración, ha trabajado como ilustradora para varios libros infantiles y universidades que requieran su trabajo. Si ella quisiera podría tener su propio comic y con solo ver una de sus viñetas ella lograría hacerse muy popular.

Por qué perdía una croquera entera en él y lo que le rodea.

ꟷ ¡Alain, ya llegué!

La voz de Mairin se escucha en la planta baja, Alain da un pequeño salto en su sitio y traga saliva. Si ella lo sorprende aquí, en su estudio y con la croquera con tanta evidencia de acoso lo mataría, o peor, lo dejaría durmiendo en el sofá un mes.

Sí, ese es el orden de sus prioridades.

Cierra con rapidez la croquera y la deja de bajo del sofá, corre hacia la puerta y la cierra con toda delicadeza tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y no ser encontrado con las manos en la masa, no sabe que explicación podría darle a Mairin si ella le pilla dentro o con las manos en la perilla…

ꟷ ¿Se puede saber qué Giratina haces ahí?

Está detrás de él, la escucha con toda claridad, incluso oye su pie dando golpecitos acompasados en el suelo, esperando una explicación.

Alain traga saliva pero no se voltea, piensa rápido en una excusa pero ninguna le justifica, y no es inmune a la mirada acusadora de su novia cuando invade su estudio de arte.

Malditas miradas femeninas.

ꟷ Estaba barriendo, y veo que aún no limpias los papeles de esa sala ꟷ Se voltea lento, cruza sus brazos y levanta la mirada con superioridad rezando a Arceus, Dialga y Palkia que cuele la excusa.

ꟷ Te he dicho que no te metas en mi estudio de arte ꟷ Ella avanza con rapidez para terminar de cerrar la puerta de su estudio.

ꟷ Necesito que lo limpies, me estresa que estén todos esos papeles en el suelo. ꟷ Aprovechando que estaba la escoba – en verdad estaba barriendo antes de curiosear el lugar – la toma y se la deja cerca de ella, actuando como si en verdad le molestara el desorden y no fuera una tapadera para huir del lugar en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

Mairin, finalmente bajó la guardia, relajó los hombros y tomó la escoba de mala gana haciendo un puchero.

ꟷ Bien, limpiaré, pero sólo los papeles del suelo el resto se queda ahí como está.

Sentencia ella en un intento de ganar aunque sea un poco, sin sospechar nada de la estrategia de Alain. Este sonríe satisfecho por lograr dos cosas; primero, que ella limpiara un poco y segundo, qué se iría sin ser culpado de curioso.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez antes de que notara el espacio vacío de papeles en el sofá donde, supuestamente él no se había sentado varias horas a mirar sus dibujos que ella escondía tan celosamente bajo ese sofá.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el patio donde estaban sus Pokémon seguro conversando de alguna cosa que él no llegó a entender y no prestó atención, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

Se había librado, por los pelos.

¡Esta noche no dormiría en el sofá!

* * *

 **...**

*suspira* **(** **‿** **)**

 **E** spero que hayan disfrutado este respiro que les doy respecto al siguiente one-shot. Quise volver un poco a las cursilerías que escribía tanto y ah~ ღゝ◡╹)ノ Adoro que estos dos sean tan tontos para sus cosas, (ﾟωﾟ;) por cierto cada que escribía como Alain se refería a Mairin como su novia me daba un doki doki en el kokoro 3 _(:3」∠)_

¡Los amo tanto por la chuchaaaaaaaa! ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ) (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

Aclaraciones pertinentes:

Veamos, cosas obvias –creo- Es que ya han pasado varios años desde Kalos y ellos ya terminaron sus viajes, están viviendo juntos en una casa no muy grande con un patio grande para sus Pokémon y con segundo piso donde Mairin tiene un estudio para su arte, a su vez Alain también lo tiene para sus estudios porque es un Nerd 3 Son pareja, aunque no están casados y aun no tienen hijos.

Esto podría ser un remake espiritual de "Obra de arte" es la misma idea solo llevaba a diferentes etapas de sus vidas.

El headcanon de que Mairin sería una ilustradora cuando grande es de mi querida hija Teklay, te lo robo definitivamente mija xDD


	4. Ramo de sentimientos

**Sudade**

 _Es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Originaria del portugués, significa "soledad, nostalgia, añoranza", aunque el sonido y la textura de saudade expresan esos sentimientos mejor que ninguna otra palabra. Se trata de un tema sensible que provoca cierta vulnerabilidad y dolor._

* * *

 **Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 05 de Abril - Día 3: Flores**

* * *

 **Ramo de sentimientos.**

Caminó a paso lento por el sendero cargado de olor a flores e incienso. Se ajustó la bufanda celeste alrededor de su cuello para que la brisa otoñal no calara por su piel descubierta, el abrigo que traía no tenía un cuello muy grande y había venido de improvisto, así que apenas se informó acerca del clima, solo un vistazo rápido al cielo por la ventana, el sol brillaba con fuerza pero las constantes nubes tapaban el poco calor que lograba transmitir con sus rayos sobre aquel terreno enorme, con flores de varios tipos, inciensos a medio consumir y un poco de gente en silencio conversando con el aire que recorría con fuerza a los visitantes.

Su destino no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y apresuró el paso cuando lo divisó entre el resto, los últimos pasos que dio para llegar al frente fueron tan lentos que asegura haberse tomado varios minutos en estar frente a frente, de nuevo y con las mismas sensaciones en su corazón, como había sido la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, respirando el mismo aire a flores e incienso.

Un mes, tal vez un poco más. Desde ese día no había sentido las fuerzas para volver a conversar, se había mantenido lejos de muchas personas, solamente con sus pensamientos como compañía.

Ni familiares ni amigos, mucho menos el profesor Sycamore se acercó a conversar, la muralla que había puesto para mantenerlos alejados había sido muy alta y gruesa como para que cualquiera pudiera derribarla.

Eso era bueno, no sabría muy bien cómo habría reaccionado si cualquiera de ellos tratase de hablarle del tema.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva en un intento por darse valor de hablar. De comunicar su mensaje de una buena vez y continuar con su cometido, se lo debía. Por Rayquaza, se preparó toda la semana para esto, no podía acobardarse ahora.

Dejó una de sus rodillas afirmarse en el suelo de tierra con hierva recién plantada hace pocos días, era sintética pero muy oscura, acomodó el enorme ramo de flores que traía consigo y puso su mano libre sobre la fría piedra pulida.

ꟷ Ey… Hola ꟷ Murmuró, atorando varios sentimientos en su garganta que trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlos a raya, debía ser fuerte. ꟷ Ha pasado un tiempo y yo…

Gimoteó y tuvo que tomarse una pausa, en efecto es cobarde. Ni si quiera puede anunciarse como corresponde frente a la fría e insípida lapida de la persona más importante de su vida, era patético a tantos niveles.

ꟷ Comenzaré de nuevo, ¿Te parece? ꟷ Bromea en un intento de relajarse pero sabe que no recibirá respuesta alguna, ya es tarde como para conversar de lo que sea con… ꟷ Te traje algo bonito.

Deja con cuidado el ramo de flores sobre una pequeña maceta con restos de plantas secas y muertas por la falta de agua, el papel hace ruido en el monólogo que lleva consigo, siendo lo único que parece responder a sus sentimientos.

ꟷ Son flores, sé que no te gustan tanto pero… ꟷ Hace una pausa para poner la mejor de sus sonrisas y mirad las letras que enmarcan su nombre en dorado ꟷ Regálame este capricho, Alain…

La lápida de piedra pulida no responde, las letras en dorado con el nombre " _Alain Armstrong_ " Brillan con los pocos rayos del sol que se cuelan entre las nubes espesas y grises del cielo de otoño en la región de Kalos.

 _"Aquí yace Alain Armstrong._

 _Amado hijo, hermano, compañero, amigo y novio._

 _Campeón de la Liga Kalos, investigador de la Mega Evolución."_

Apretó su mano contra su pecho y hundió sus uñas en la lápida al volver a leer esas palabras, dolía, dolía mucho, dolía a pesar de haber pasado un mes completo de aquella tragedia, dolía a pesar de la terapia que había tomado más no le estaba ayudando, dolía que no pudieran atrapar al desgraciado hijo de puta que le arrebató la vida a Alain y dolía que a ella no la dejaran participar de su captura.

Dolía cada día.

Con más y más fuerza.

Duele ahora que está frente a su tumba, indefensa, triste y con unas enormes ganas de gritarle a toda deidad Pokémon.

Duele con la fuerza de miles de tormentas azotando a una pobre Dalia roja en un campo desolado. Duele de tal manera que quiere arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir, duele porque lo amaba y aun lo ama, pero no pudo decírselo las veces necesarias, jamás podrá hacerlo. Duele tanto que ya no salen lágrimas de sus ojos, está seca pero la pena por la muerte de Alain aún pesa sobre sus hombros y rasga su garganta con sollozos todas las noches, como si una garra umbría se aferrara a su cuello y quisiera asesinarla de la tristeza.

ꟷ Lo siento ꟷ Murmuró con la voz rasposa, con ganas de toser y un poco de náuseas. La cabeza la siente dando vueltas por tantos quejidos ꟷ Lo siento tanto, Alain…

Dejó que su mano paseara con cuidado por la lápida de piedra pulida, que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran la textura fina hasta tocar las letras doradas que delineaban su nombre. Bajo la mirada hasta el ramo de flores que con mucho cuidado había escogido de la florería de su familia está mañana, entre dalias rojas y Zinnia cuyos pétalos caían hacia el pasto oscurecido por la poca luz que recibían. Los adonis mezclados con las amapolas en las orillas enmarcando al resto de flores que se distribuían en una espiral pasando por las camelias, pequeños girasoles naranjas a medio abrir, junquillo oloroso rodeando una fila completa siendo enredada por lirios amarillos. Miosotis pequeñas unidas en tríos eran parte de un adorno con Ortiga, como si el simple mensaje entre un " _no me olvides_ " y un " _eres cruel_ " adornara el centro del ramo de flores. Y como centro un pensamiento malva, que había la misma flor que ella había traído la primera vez, al funeral y entierro de su amor perdido.

El motor de lo que creyó era un auto le hizo levantar la cabeza, una sombra se plantó sobre ella y el viento cambio de dirección provocando que varios de los pétalos de las flores rodearan el paisaje. Un enorme Charizard descendió del cielo levantando polvo en cuanto su cuerpo tocó tierra, de su espalda un Chesnaught bajo de un salto emitiendo un gruñido de regaño hacia la joven que busco con la mirada sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

ꟷ ¡Mairin!

La voz alterada de su hermana mayor le hizo tragar saliva, en un intento perdido de que el nudo de su garganta se fuera. Se levantó del suelo para mirar como ella saltaba la vaya de metal que separaba la calle principal del cementerio. Una vaya bastante alta para que la Reina de Kalos la brincase así como así.

ꟷ ¡Eres estúpida! ꟷ Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas ꟷ ¿Qué crees que haces saliendo así de la nada y sin llevarte ni a Charizard ni Chespie?

La mirada cargada de preocupación y enojo que no solo traía su hermana, sino también Charizard y Chespie, seguramente habían estado asustados, ¿abrían pensado que ella haría una locura? ¿Un intento de atentar contra su propia vida? Tal vez, pero por ahora una sola idea se había medito en la cabeza de la joven entrenadora.

ꟷ Voy a encontrarle ꟷ Contestó, sin que Aria comprendiera a qué se refería, Mairin miró de reojo la tumba de Alain y apretó sus puños. ꟷ Esto no quedará impune.

ꟷ Escucha…

ꟷ No, gracias ꟷ Le cortó de pronto.

Aria tragó saliva al no encontrar rastro de su pequeña hermana, sabía que había cambiado de la pequeña ilusionada entrenadora de 10 años, ahora con sus 17 las cosas eran obviamente distintas, pero verla así, de esa manera, completamente abatida, triste y furiosa a partes iguales con la pérdida del campeón de Kalos.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que cometiera una locura. Algo que le hiciera más daño.

ꟷ Mairin, por favor…

ꟷ Hablé con el Inspector Handsome, me debe un favor ꟷ la joven sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes para ponérselos de inmediato.

El viendo de otoño en esa parte de Kalos comenzaba a ser más frio, Aria se abrochó el primer botón de su abrigo esperando a que Mairin terminara de hablar. Si no le permitía opinar, por lo menos podría escucharla.

ꟷ Me dejó participar en la investigación y ya tienen una pista.

ꟷ Lleva contigo a Charizard y Chespie ꟷ Murmuró Aria abrazándose a sí misma, verse inútil para tratar de conversas con su hermanita le provocó escalofríos.

ꟷ Por supuesto… ꟷ Caminó hasta quedar delante de ambos, quienes aún la miraba preocupados, más no había enojo, ya no. ꟷ Lamento todo esto.

Charizard bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Mairin para que esta le abrazara, estaba de acuerdo con acompañarla y entendía – tal vez mejor que nadie – lo que la entrenadora sentía dentro suyo, todos esos sentimientos negativos y destructivos tenían un nombre y un rostro y necesitaban atraparlo y hacerle pagar.

Se convencían cada día de que es justicia lo que quieren, no una venganza vacía. Aún se lo repetían a diario; Necesitan justicia.

Por Alain.

Por su familia, por ella.

Chespie chasqueó la lengua, molesta, Mairin dejó escapar una pequeña risa, melancólica y rasposa como su voz en estos momentos, colocando su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de su querida amiga. La mirada de la tipo hierba y lucha fue a parar en los ojos acuosos de la joven, le dio un escalofrío al volver a ver lágrimas en ellos, desde hace tanto que no había rastro de ellas que se sorprendió.

ꟷ ¿Y si tú, nos cuidas para que no hagamos nada estúpido? Eres genial en eso Chespie ꟷ Le rogó, apretando el agarra de su mano en los brazos de Chespie.

Frente a eso no pudo hacer mucho, aceptó, cuidaría de Mairin como siempre lo hizo, cuidaría de Charizard ahora que él le necesitaba tanto, cuidaría de que no se hicieran más daño.

ꟷ Por favor, cuídate ꟷ Murmuró Aria sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un mega-aro negro con una piedra activadora incrustado y dos pequeñas pokeball, seguramente de Charizard y Chespie. ꟷ Si el resto se entera de que no te detuve van a matarme, diré que huiste y que no sé a dónde.

ꟷ Gracias Aria ꟷ Mairin tomó con cuidado el mega-aro colocándoselo de inmediato. Sintiéndose más segura y que Alain no se había ido del todo.

ꟷ Nada de gracias, vuelve con nosotros ꟷ Le rogó con las lágrimas a punto de salir. ꟷ Dime que lo atraparás y volverás, nada más que eso.

ꟷ Lo prometo, volveré con una enorme sonrisa con ustedes ꟷ Aunque ahora solo podía dar tristes sonrisas, sin lágrimas y muchos gritos de impotencia.

ꟷ A Alain le gustaban mucho, adoraba que sonrieras todo el tiempo. ꟷ colocó una de sus manos apartando un par de mechones de cabello rojizo del rostro de su hermanita ꟷ Lo sé, le obligué a que me lo dijera de una buena vez.

Mairin volvió a reír, imaginando la cara que había puesto Alain al ser –seguro- chantajeado por Aria para que se sincerara, eso era casi una confesión, de muchas que habían salido casi por accidente en los años que viajaban. Cada una menos sutil que la anterior, sin embargo, provocando nervios y felicidad, sin que alguno de ellos notara cuando habían crecido sus sentimientos de _amistad_ con los años.

ꟷ Jamás dejaré de sonreír, pero por ahora solo quiero… ꟷ Hizo una pausa, mirando a Chespie y luego a Charizard, ambos asintieron y ella continuó ꟷ Necesito justicia.

ꟷ Lo sé…

ꟷ Dile al profesor Sycamore y al resto que estaré bien.

ꟷ No me van a creer ꟷ Aria dejó escapar una risa cansada ꟷ Saldrán todos a buscarte, te daré una hora de ventaja hasta que salgas de la ciudad.

ꟷ Handsome me vendrá a buscar e iremos a…

ꟷ No, espera, no me digas. ꟷ Colocó su mano frente al rostro de Mairin. ꟷ Ahora te apoyaré, pero en cuanto llegue a casa saldré a buscarte, no me des ventaja.

ꟷ Muchas gracias Aria.

Mairin le dio un corto abrazo de despedida, colocó su mochila al hombro y subió sobre Charizard, dejó a Chespie dentro de su pokeball. Una última sonrisa, muy parecida a las que siempre adornaban su rostro fue lo que vio Aria antes de que despegara el enorme y poderoso Pokémon tipo fuego, levantando miles de pétalos de las flores de antes, junto a polvo y césped por el batir de sus alas.

Aria tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la potencia del despegue de Charizard, para cuando pudo volver a ver ya no había nada en el cielo que le indicara hacía donde se había ido Mairin, tampoco trató de buscarla con la mirada, mantendría su promesa hasta que volviera a casa.

Dio una última mirada hacia la tumba del muchacho que Mairin había perdido: Alain. Los pétalos de flores se habían repartido por toda la lápida, quedando solo en el florero de madera una dalia roja sobreviviente al viento del otoño y el vuelo de Charizard. Aria reconoció a la flor y su significado en el lenguaje de las flores.

" _Te querré siempre_ "

* * *

 **…**

(*) Aclaraciones: Cada flor en el ramo que Mairin entregó tiene un significado específico, se los dejo por aquí.

* **Adonis** : Recuerdo amoroso.

* **Amapola** : Sueño eterno.

* **Camelia** : " _te querré siempre_."

* **Dalia** **roja** : Te querré siempre.

* **Girasol** **naranja** : Fidelidad en el amor y Admiración.

* **Junquillo** **Oloroso** : Deseo que vuelva el afecto.

* **Lirios** **amarillos** : Amarte me hace feliz.

* **Miosotis** : Amor sincero, recuerdos, conocida como "nomeolvides"

* **Ortiga** : Eres cruel.

* **Pensamiento** malva: Nostalgia del amor perdido.

* **Zinnia** **Amarilla** : Recuerdo.

Esto es un What if…? En el que Alain es asesinado por una persona que le odiaba mucho, un seguidor muy fiel de Lysandre y buscó venganza. Sobre el favor que Handsome le debe a Mairin pues… No sé, suena genial que un inspector de la policía internacional le deba un favor a una joven entrenadora como mi bella Mairin. 3

Ejem… Por favor no me maten.

Yo ya había avisado en mi blog que mataría a alguien en mi próximo fanfic, este es un one-shot y si vale (¿) Demonios podría sacar fácilmente una trama de aquí, necesito hacer one-shot más autoconclusivos ;-;


	5. Rink

**Sudade**

 _Es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Originaria del portugués, significa "soledad, nostalgia, añoranza", aunque el sonido y la textura de saudade expresan esos sentimientos mejor que ninguna otra palabra. Se trata de un tema sensible que provoca cierta vulnerabilidad y dolor._

* * *

 **Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 06 de Abril - Día 4: Headcanon**

* * *

 **Rink.**

La estrepitosa risa de la joven entrenadora de cabello rojo y ojos anaranjados se escuchaba en casi toda la pista de patinaje, tenía las manos alrededor del estómago el cual lo tenía bastante adolorido por las carcajadas que no habían parado desde hace dos minutos.

A unos metros un enorme Pokémon anaranjado, de tipo fuego imitaba a la joven en nivel de carcajadas y a su lado una Pokémon más pequeña de tonos verdes y castaños, se reía mucho más disimulada que su entrenadora.

Y finalmente, en el suelo con el rostro rojo se encontraba un joven un par de años mayor, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes, que además de la extrema vergüenza que estaba pasando le dolía horrores el trasero por las caídas continuas.

Era ya la octava caía que se tragaba en su intento estúpido de aprender a andar en patines, de esos que le regaló la alegre y gritona líder de gimnasio Korrina, quién él ya había derrotado hace tiempo y ahora quien se alzaba con una bella medalla de gimnasio era la joven que se partía de risa a su lado. Mairin había saltado de la emoción al recibirlos - después de su medalla claro - y a él no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir más que:

ꟷ Nunca aprendía a usarlos…

Y Mairin, ni tonta ni Slowpoke se ofreció a enseñarle uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, con el rostro iluminado de la más pura emoción, siendo secundada por Chespie quien se había subido al hombro de su entrenadora. Alain no pudo evitar imaginar que ella caería apenas terminara de ponerse los patines portátiles, se iría de bruces al suelo y él tendría que ayudarla a que se levantara, como siempre, sin embargo el resultado fue por completo al revés.

¡Cómo si hubiera entrado al mundo espejo!

Hubiera sido mejor decir que no le gustaban y ya. Se habría ahorrado tantos problemas y dolor de trasero.

ꟷ Esto no está mejorando ꟷ Gruño, acomodándose en el suelo. No pretendía levantarse ya, no necesitaba más dolor en su trasero.

Y la sonora risa de burla de Mairin, definitivamente no le ayudaba.

ꟷ Vamos Alain ꟷ Las carcajadas aún salían de su boca, lo que le restaba varios puntos a su intento de, lo que sea. ꟷ Te daré una mano.

ꟷ No gracias.

ꟷ Te daré dos manos ꟷ Ofreció como si regateara el precio de algún objeto.

Aunque tratar de cambiar la opinión de Alain en este estado era muy parecido. Recordó brevemente un programa que miraba antes.

ꟷ Eso no cambia nada ꟷ Le regañó frunciendo más el ceño.

Mairin volvió a reír con muchas ganas y extendió su mano hacia el muchacho para que se levantara. Y con la mejor de las intenciones volvió a ofrecer su ayuda con una enorme sonrisa.

ꟷ ¡Prometo no soltarte en ningún momento! ꟷ Pronunció despacio tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Incluso el viento mecía suave su cabello rojo que estaba suelto por debajo del pañuelo que había elegido para usar esa tarde en el parque, con solo la camisa manga larga amarilla y los tirantes, sin su frecuente capucha sobre sus hombros, le daban un aire muy juvenil.

ꟷ ¡Mairin, no! ꟷ Le gritó.

Tratando de ignorar toda la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza hasta hace unos segundos.

ꟷ ¡Venga ya! ꟷ Gritó de vuelta Mairin pisoteando el suelo con los patines. ꟷ Aburrido.

ꟷ Estoy cuidando de mi trasero.

ꟷ Tu trasero va a estar bien ꟷ Mairin le restó importancia, rodando los ojos como si el muchacho fuese un exagerado. ꟷ Levántate e inténtalo de una vez.

ꟷ No quiero.

ꟷ ¡Te daré la mano! ꟷ Volvió a ofrecer ella con una enorme sonrisa.

ꟷ Ya hablamos de esto…ꟷ Negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

ꟷ ¿Las dos?

ꟷ Que no. ꟷ Gruño Alain cruzándose de brazos.

ꟷ ¿Por mí? ꟷ Pestañeo varias veces en un intento de usar su ternura como argumento.

ꟷ ¿Eso te ha dado un buen resultado antes?

ꟷ Supongo que no… ꟷ Murmuró a regañadientes.

En efecto, eso solo le funcionaba a las chicas en las novelas o los fan fic, tal vez a las niñas con sus padres pero con Alain, necesitaba algo mucho más razonable.

O mejor, una estrategia.

Sonrió de lado y Alain notó que estaba maquinando algún plan para convencerlo.

ꟷ ¡Charizard, Chespie, vengan aquí!

ꟷ ¡Mairin, no!

ꟷ ¡Mairin, sí!

Charizard alzó en vuelo obedeciendo de inmediato a la joven entrenadora, llevando sobre sí a la pequeña Chespie. Al estar al lado de ambos entrenadores la mirada de "lárgate" que mantenía Alain en el rostro fue olímpicamente ignorada por el tipo fuego, quién ni volteo a verlo pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara no fue borrada en toda la tarde.

Chespie por su parte, sintió solo un poco de pena por el entrenador. Aunque no hizo mucho para no ayudar en la locura que estaba planeando su entrenadora.

ꟷ Ahora mismo ꟷ Suspiró Alain, resignado y nervioso ꟷ ¡Los odio mucho!

Tanto Mairin como Charizard trataron de aguantar su risa de burla, un intento muy inútil pero por lo menos no se estaba riendo en toda su cara.

Mairin tomaba las manos de Alain, ayudando a que este mantuviera el equilibrio, los látigos de Chespie lo sostenía por la cintura y Charizard estaba en el cielo sosteniendo a Chespie en el aire. Formaban una especie de cuerda de seguridad desde el cielo, atrayendo la atención de todos quienes estaban alrededor, para mala suerte del entrenador.

ꟷ ¿Estás listo? ꟷ Preguntó Mairin guiñándole un ojo para darle ánimos.

ꟷ Cómo si te importara ꟷ Le gruñó Alain con bastante nerviosismo en su voz.

Lo que le restaba varios puntos de parecer enojado o intimidante.

ꟷ Claro que me importa ꟷ Se quejó Mairin haciéndose la ofendida, más no le sirvió de mucho.

ꟷ Me tienes atado y me estás obligando a…

ꟷ Debes ver el vaso medio lleno, Alain ꟷ Se volvió a quejar Mairin. Alain rodó los ojos.

ꟷ Adelante, terminemos con esta mierda ꟷ Susurró apretando las manos de Mairin por el susto de volver a caer y en lo poco que confiaba en sí mismo para mantenerse en pie.

ꟷ ¡Avancemos!

Mairin tiró de su cuerpo para andar por la pista que había sido despejada por los curiosos, Alain reprimió un grito mordiendo su mejilla por dentro, estaba avanzando y no se había caído aún. La risita de alegría de la entrenadora le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo, los ojos anaranjados de ella le observaba atenta a sus reflejos y ya no escuchaba a los murmullos del resto de personas a su alrededor.

Sentía como su agarre a las manos de Mairin se suaviza cada que avanzaban un par de metros, siente el cuerpo menos tenso, más relajado, mucho más confiado al estar sobre los patines, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba logrando mantenerse en pie mientras avanzaba sobre los malditos patines.

Mairin soltó una de sus manos, provocando un gesto de pánico en Alain quien apretó la mano que aún sostenía, ella rio por lo bajo e hizo una señal para que Chespie soltara la cintura de Alain.

ꟷ ¿Qué...? Espera ¡No! ꟷ Sintió una pequeña alarma de pánico sonando en su cabeza.

ꟷ Calma, calma ꟷ Sonrió Mairin tomando con fuerza la mano de Alain ꟷ Confía en mí.

ꟷ ¡Ese es el problema!

Mairin volvió a soltar una enorme carcajada y apresuró el paso sobre la pista recta, los curiosos comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que, a diferencia de antes cuando recién llegaron, Alain se mantenía en pie, sin saludar al suelo.

Costumbre que él prefería dejárselo en definitiva a Mairin.

ꟷ ¡Ahora vamos por los obstáculos! ꟷ Obligó la joven tirando de la mano y andando hacia las curvas y colinas que habían en la pista de al lado.

ꟷ ¡Demonios, Mairin! ꟷ Le regañó Alain mientras que con sus dos manos tomó la de la joven y no pretendía soltarla en lo que restara del maldito paseo en patines.

Si no estuviera tan aterrado de volver a caer había mirado a Charizard en busca de ayuda, y tal vez se había dado cuenta que tanto él como Chespie volaban sobre ambos para atrapar al entrenador antes de comprar más suelo de la pista*.

La tarde caía sobre los patinadores del parque, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y varios de los que antes se divertían sobre la pista estaban en el césped de las orillas tomando algo o retirándose a sus hogares o bien, continuar sus viajes Pokémon.

Charizard dormía plácidamente afirmado en un árbol que daba suficiente sombra, aunque tenía el sombrero de Mairin sobre la cabeza para evitar los rayos del sol. Chespie comía algo de bayas a su lado con toda la calma, cuidando la mochila de su entrenadora y la riñonera de Alain.

Ambos entrenadores estaban aún en la pista.

Mairin reía a carcajadas mientras Alain mantenía ese rostro de pánico cada que ella avanzaba un poco, se habían tirado la tarde entera tratando de que él pudiera aprender a andar en patines, pero no había mejoría en su técnica, más ella no perdía la fe en que lo conseguiría.

O sólo le gustaba ser quién le enseñara algo a Alain después de todo.

Ser la experta en algún tema para variar. Alain siempre fue un chico inteligente y sabía mucho sobre todas las cosas, que esta fuese la primera vez en que, literalmente, era un desastre y por sobre todo, hacía sonreír a Mairin de una manera diferente.

Tal vez a él también le gustaba esa nueva faceta en Mairin, que sea la que más sabe y le enseñe.

Por eso es que continúa en la pista de patinaje, a pesar de sus regaños constantes hacia la joven, sigue ahí, con los patines puestos y cayendo al suelo en un intento de seguir los consejos de Mairin.

Chespie deja escapar un suspiro soñador, verlos divertirse como los niños que son le alegra el día.

Están ahí, sin preocupaciones, solo pasando la tarde aprendiendo algo tan sencillo y complicado como andar en patines.

* * *

 **…**

Aclaraciones:

 **Headcanon en el que me basé** : Mairin es increíblemente buena patinando, además de que se sabe varios trucos sin embargo Alain, es un completo desastre con ellos.

El headcanon es de alguien en tumblr, no recuerdo de quién pero tiene dibujos de ello. Me encantó tanto que lo adopté y adapté para este fanfic.

(*) "comprar más suelo de la pista" o como le decimos aquí, comprar terreno, significa que cada vez que te caes al suelo ese queda a tu nombre como una propiedad, es una manera graciosa de decir que te caíste. Déjenme, en mi casa lo usamos mucho y no dejo de pensar en que alguien se lo diga a Mairin xDD

\- Al primero que me diga que andar en patines es fácil, le chigo su madre, ¡No lo es! *malditos traumas de infancia* Sí, está también inspirado en mi experiencia con patines, las caídas duelen. Desde ese día no lo volví a intentar, me quedo con la bicicleta muchas gracias.

No hay muchas aclaraciones que pueda hacer, sobre lo de Mairin y su medalla, pues es fácil xD El segundo viaje de Alain y Mairin será de ella recolectando las medallas y de Alain buscando la Charizardita X JUNTOS. MUY JUNTOS. Alain sería un mentor para Mairin, ya que ella quiere ser igual de fuerte que él, porque lo admira muuuucho 3

Eso… besos 3


End file.
